RF transceivers are implemented in a wide variety of wireless devices, including mobile phones, laptops, and other hand-held devices that benefit from receiving or sending information over a wireless network. In general, the sophistication of wireless devices has evolved over time and will continue to increase well into the future as the bandwidth capability of wireless networks increases.
RF transceivers are generally used by wireless devices to send and receive communication and are configured to include components designed to transmit or receive wireless signals. Typically, the transmitter and receiver components are controlled by hard-wired logic circuits that are designed using an iterative design process that requires numerous integrated circuit “tape-outs” of RF transceiver circuits, which is costly and time consuming. Generally, the hard-wired logic circuits are designed for a specific function which limits their flexibility, reconfigurability, and their reusability. For example, finite state machines are typically constructed using hard-wired logic circuits. Finite state machines are used to control systems or devices that are limited to a finite amount of states of operation. Since the possible amount of operational states are limited or known, hard-wired logic circuits may be modeled to operate the system or device within the finite state framework.